<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Об охотниках и экзорцистах by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406398">Об охотниках и экзорцистах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда посреди гребаного нигде тебе встречается Джон Константин — жди беды. И освежи воспоминания о проведенном вместе времени.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Dean Winchester, John Constantine/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Об охотниках и экзорцистах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774576">Of Hunters and Hellblazers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug">KittyAug</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust">KittyAugust (KittyAug)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Увидев опирающегося на импалу мужчину в тренче, Дин нахмурился. Это не Кас — Кас идёт рядом с ним.</p><p>Приблизившись, Дин остановился и вздохнул.</p><p>— Константин… — произнёс он с железным спокойствием.</p><p>Блондинистый, лохматый, расхристанный и, конечно же, курящий. И явно собирающийся напроситься в попутчики. И ничуть не смущённый тем фактом, что они находятся возле заброшенной мельницы посреди ебучего нигде, а значит, сюда он каким-то образом всё же добраплся, прежде чем вальяжно развалиться и впериться в Дина. И всё же он собирался напроситься. Дин мог бы сразу сказать «да» или даже сам предложить, чтобы не выглядело так, будто поддался уговорам. После чего его несчастная крошка провоняет гвоздичными сигаретами, совсем как курящий их Константин. На несколько дней. Или даже недель. Тьфу!</p><p>— Винчестер, — поморщился Константин. — Уже наряжаешь своих мальчиков как меня? — с самодовольной ухмылкой кивнул он в сторону Кастиэля. — Я польщён.</p><p>— Не, он просто такой же трахнутый, — подмигнул в ответ Дин, соскальзывая по привычному шёлку подтекста. Любого другого он бы развернул с порога, но с тем, кто уже выебал тебя так круто, что ты кончил, даже не притронувшись к себе и умоляя продолжать, в пустой браваде смысла как бы и не было. Да и Кас всё равно не вдуплял.</p><p>— Кас, это Константин. Тот ещё эгоистичный ублюдок, но, вероятно, один из лучших грёбаных экзорцистов на этой планете, — лаконично описал Дин. — А это Кас. Самый не-эгоистичный ублюдок, какого я когда-либо вообще встречал, — подчеркнул он, но малость перестарался, и прозвучало так, будто он хвастается.</p><p>Кас уставился на него, растерянно моргая от радости. Вот это его “О господи, Дин говорит обо мне что-то хорошее, мир точно становится лучше” и тому подобная фигня. Ну зашибись...</p><p>— Миленько.</p><p>Смех Константина был глубоким и тёмным, как шоколад с виски. Дин сцепил зубы и старательно держался на расстоянии минимум четырёх футов. Ему уже давно не двадцать, и впечатлить его теперь куда сложнее. Да он в аду побывал и вернулся, так что хрена с два теперь позволит «посланнику» этого самого ада, чтоб его, пробраться в душу. Не то чтобы подобные мысли помогли избежать этого в прошлый раз. Или в позапрошлый. Да чтоб его.</p><p>— Я знаю, кто такой Джон Константин, — огорошил их Кас, и Константин наконец-то вгляделся в него внимательным прищуром. — Мануил очень хорошо о тебе отзывался, — пояснил тот, чуть склонив голову.</p><p>Константин медленно обвёл губы языком, и Дину на миг показалось, что он флиртует с Касом. Что ж, ангел в этом плане абсолютно непрошибаем, так что бог в помощь, мудила. Однако Константин лишь пробовал воздух на вкус, проверяя таким стрёмным способом наличие магии, после чего бросил на Дина растерянный взгляд, но затем снова повернулся к Касу.</p><p>— Кас? — спросил он.</p><p>— Кастиэль, — ответил Кас на неозвученный вопрос, и Константин снова рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ангел четверга и воздержания? Так, ладно, сейчас вечер среды, так что не знаю, к чему это… И ты зависаешь с Винчестерами? Воздержание — и Дин, мать его, Винчестер? Да это же просто гениально.</p><p>Кас явно смутился и, если Дин верно понял по едва заметному движению подбородка, немного расстроился. Он уже шагнул вперёд, готовый одёрнуть, но тут сзади раздался голос Сэма.</p><p>— Джон? Джон Константин? — Сэм почти подбежал к ним и обнял Константина. — Как же я рад тебя видеть!</p><p>— И я тебя, — ответил тот, всё так же ухмыляясь, но с искреннеей симпатией в голосе. Когда они разорвали объятия, Константин положил ладони Сэму на плечи и заглянул в глаза. — Я смотрю, ты вернул себе душу. Молодец, приятель!</p><p>И, одобрительно хлопнув Сэма по спине, убрал руки.</p><p>Сэм нервно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Да уж. Долго возился.</p><p>— Не сказал бы, что ничуть не разочарован этим, — усмехнулся Константин. — Но, вероятно, оно и к лучшему, ага.</p><p>— О боже… — Сэм поморщился. — Мне так жаль…</p><p>Дин поначалу не понял, о чём это они, а потом его смело осознанием.</p><p>— Вы же не?.. — возмущённо начал он, не до конца уверенный, к кому у него по этому поводу больше претензий. Но одно дело флиртовать с его ангелом, а вот трахнуть его бездушного брата… Да ни хрена! — Боже, Сэм, да остался хоть кто-то, кого ты не…</p><p>— Нет! Нет-нет-нет! — перебил его Сэм. — Нет, мы не… То есть… не совсем.</p><p>Константин снова затрясся от смеха. И это что, ещё одна сигарета? Господи, как же он бесит! Этот его грёбаный тренч, этот его грёбаный акцент… И, будь всё проклято, у Дина всё ещё… Блядь!</p><p>— Ах да, кстати… — начал Сэм. — Спасибо за… ну, знаешь… Что нет.</p><p>— Ну что сказать, — Константин пожал плечами, — я, конечно, аморальный тип, но морали не лишён, — закончил этот ублюдок и подмигнул Дину. Дин с огромным трудом удержался от замечания, что его фраза полностью лишена смысла.</p><p>— А что ты вообще здесь забыл? — требовательно спросил он вместо этого, мечтая, чтобы всё это закончилось как можно быстрее. — Мы не объявлялись у тебя в Англии, поскольку наше присутствие… — Он непределённо махнул рукой в сторону Константина, вкладывая в жест «тебя бесит, да и бесполезно, в общем», но судя по вызванной улыбке, туда затесался ещё какой-то смысл.</p><p>— Однажды побывали, — напомнил Константин.</p><p>Ну да, но кости Кроули стоили и ужасающего перелёта, и даже взаимодействия с Константином в Лондоне. И неизбежный при этом секс тоже был весьма неплох. Но будь всё проклято, если это не третий, а то и четвёртый раз, когда Константин без предупреждения заявляется на их поле.</p><p>Никто этого не озвучивал, но был между ними один камень преткновения. Спроси любого охотника в Штатах, кто лучший охотник, и услышишь фамилию Винчестеров. Мнения колебались, Сэм лучше или Дин, но всегда — один из них, либо оба сразу. Вот так просто. В Британии всё обстояло иначе. Тамошние охотники утверждали, что лучший, скорее всего, — Джон Константин, пусть даже мальчишки-янки однажды и остановили апокалипсис. И как бы глупо это ни звучало, Дину подобное было против шерсти, и скорее всего, эго Константина по этому поводу тоже не в восторге. Им не хотелось выяснять, кто же из них лучше, поскольку оба подозревали, что ни один из них. А могло статься, что это и впрямь один из них, что ещё хуже. И это отлично иллюстрирует душевное состояние обоих.</p><p>— Так зачем ты здесь? — повторил Дин гораздо грубее, чем собирался, удивив Сэма и озадачив Кастиэля враждебностью тона. И развеселив Константина, конечно же.</p><p>— Как обычно, — ответил Константин. — Бегаю от ошибок, гоняю нечисть. Восход Тьмы, апокалипсис и прочая чушь. Ничего нового.</p><p>— И какое отношение это имеет к нам? — уточнил Дин, уже готовясь помогать. Даже если бы Константин не вертел им как пожелается, оставался щенячий взгляд Сэма, готового ввязаться, едва заслышав слово «апокалипсис».</p><p>— Ну, — Константин передёрнул плечами, — похоже, и в аду не сыщется никого яростнее, чем обставленный архангел. — На миг проскользнуло впечатление, будто ему и впрямь неуютно. — Подумал, что подкрепление не помешает.</p><p>— Архангел? — переспросил Сэм. Нахмурился, раздумывая, где это Константин нашёл архангела, чтобы было кого допекать. Они же кончились? Но если кто и мог достать архангела даже на том свете, так это Джон Константин.</p><p>— Габриэль, — мягко произнёс Кас. — Это ведь Габриэль?</p><p>— Но он же умер, — обескураженно возразил Сэм.</p><p>Константин рассмеялся, но смеху не хватало глубины и веселья. От этого смеха тело Константина не тряслось, но Дину внезапно захотелось вжать его в стену и безжалостно целовать по целой тысяче различных причин. И желания разбираться в этих причинах у него было ещё меньше, чем желания выяснить, хули Константин так невесело смеется.</p><p>— Будь это правдой, моя жизнь была бы сейчас гораздо проще, — наконец ответил Константин.</p><p>Переведя взгляд на Каса Дин сделал ошибку: тот выглядел до отчаяния обнадёженным. Жалкий вид Кастиэля и то, что Константин был… Константином… Дин понял, что он в полной заднице: он собирался ввязаться в эту авантюру, каким бы ебанутым ни был план Константина. Чтоб его!</p><p>— Чего ты от нас хочешь? — спросил он, отбрасывая напускное сопротивление. Чем раньше начнут, тем быстрее всё это закончится.</p><p>— Ну, — к Константину враз вернулось всё его нахальство, — я всего лишь надеялся, что вы поможете мне заманить его в огненный круг и изводить его, пока не взмолится о пощаде. Как тебе план?</p><p>Он широко шагнул прямо к Дину, внезапно оказавшись настолько близко, что Сэм и Кас потрясённо застыли. Но Дин с этим манёвром был уже знаком. Даже столько лет спустя Дин периодически видел его во сне или пока фантазировал в душе. Он уставился на Константина, удерживая его взгляд, но не препятствуя наклониться ещё ближе.</p><p>— Возможно, после, — хрипло и горячо зашептал Константин ему на ухо, скользнув взглядом в сторону Каса, — лишь плащи коснутся пола, мы с ангелом четверга посвятим пару часов выяснению, кто же из нас сможет заставить молить о пощаде тебя.</p><p>Дин не всхлипнул. Не. Всхлипнул. Зато точно знал, что его поимели. Чёрт, да он знал об этом, едва разглядел, кто стоит у машины. Проклятый Джон Константин.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Переведено для WTF Adult Comics 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>